


Loyalty

by Gaynin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Mostly Backstory (but still kinda vague)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Visits to the Captain couldn't be arranged often enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I sorta fell in love with the idea of the Director and the Captain having been involved soooo  
> (sorry so het i get it trust me im the gayest gaymo but my heart ships what it ships)  
> Enjoy!

It wasn't often Lucretia could slip away from the moon and plant her feet on natural ground but at least twice a year she made it her business. Though twice a year wasn't nearly enough she knew.

 

When she got to the base she was greeted as requested, quietly with as little attention as possible from the militia. This was classified and she wasn't exactly anyone’s boss besides Captain Captain Bane’s, so she declined when he offered to have his soldiers give her the special guest treatment.

 

Getting to see him again was exciting enough. Just to see the utter affection and heat in his eyes, and the easiness in his smile and how his shoulders fell as if he were about to melt. She may have shared a similar composition but in a matter of seconds, almost as if it was a game, they'd compose themselves to be the picture if professionalism.

 

They’d discuss things that were difficult to explain via stone of farspeech, pass documents that were too sensitive to have delivered, and share reassuring glances and chaste touches that one needs sometimes in their line of work.

 

At night they had time to do some less chaste touching.

 

She never bothered making arrangements for lodging she knew she’d just end up in his bed. Their kisses were rough but slow like a log crackling in fire. His hands were supportive of her weight as he held her and his calloused fingertips ridded her of her robes. She reciprocate but didn’t throw him onto the mattress like she would have before she made the wager. He knew of how her body ached now, how her joints would complain and her back would stiffen should they be too rough. She ached for the days she could pin him and ride him until the early hours of the morning. Now though the best positions were ones she could lie down in.

 

He laid her against his sheets, naked and panting. She watched him take in the sight of her, knowing they wouldn’t get to do this for another 6 months if not longer. Part of her didn’t mind the idea of opening their relationship to accommodate their human desires but the look of need in him and the way he desperately craved her touch was a little too precious to tamper with. 

 

Her breasts carried their own weight differently than they had but his mouth lavished them all the same. And though her thighs were less elastic than they used to be the feel of his warm palms spreading them were divine all the same. And it still felt like heaven when his mouth moved to her clit and ate like a man starved.

 

After, they laid together against silken sheets tangled in a heap as he fell swiftly into slumber and she played with his hair. She thought about when the days after left wonderland, after her 20 years were taken. They had spent so much of it in some sort of embargo until she couldn’t take it and claimed with false confidence that he didn’t have to stay with her, in any sense of the word. After a moment of studying her face he grinned roguishly but with sympathy in his eyes and said almost too easily _“hey, I like older women.”_

 

It was a shock to her at the time, and not just because it was a stupid thing to say. What shocked her was the promise within those silly words. That realization that he really would ride with her on her impossible quest. Supportive and loving and clever even after something so significant had happened. Something that proved that there can be points of no return, consequences. That he would stay by her fearlessly and fiercely. She couldn’t help but have laughed her relief mixed with fear at him in response. 

 

She laughed at the memory as the gruff man slept draped across her awkwardly. She laughed and thought that this sort of loyalty was once in a long lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to make this a part of a series in which I explore a love interest of the Director (aka who i ship her with) navigating this headcanon of her having been with Bain but we'll see.  
> Imma try to give you guys that good good gay in the future but this was done first so yall know how it is  
> later!


End file.
